


Kryptonite

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Kryptonite

"Put these on," you said, a sly smile pulling at the corners of your mouth. You dangled the thick-rimmed, black, plastic glasses in front of Dean. His returned smile making the crinkles around his eyes etch deep in his skin. 

"Why?" he asked with sparkling eyes. 

"I don't know," you said, running your finger up his sleeve. "I think you'd look like Clark Kent, and I always had a little crush on Superman."

“Is that so?” he quipped, taking the glasses out of your hands and putting them on. You stood back and admired him, your heart catching in your throat. He was already wearing a suit, having just came back from an investigation. Dean always looked so breathtaking in a suit. But with the suit making him look bold and professional and the glasses so intellectual and mysterious, the glorious mixture made the spot between your thighs ache. 

“Fuck,” you blurted out, looking him up and down. 

“What?” His eyebrow raised at you. 

“I want you to bend me over this table right now and have your way with me is what,” you scoffed.

“Do these glasses turn you on?” Dean asked, placing his hand on the small of your back and pulling you close to him, so close his cologne infiltrated your senses. Your breath caught in your throat. 

“Yes.”

Dean ran his fingers up your forearm, just barely touching you. You shivered, goosebumps rising on your skin. His large hand found your face, snaking his fingers into your hair and wrapping them around the back of your neck. You looked up at him, and his green eyes were swirling with lust. 

“Are you my damsel in distress?” 

Fuck.

You nodded your head, biting down on your bottom lip. 

“Please save me, Superman” you whispered, reaching your hand down to palm his erection through his slacks. He hissed through his teeth, throwing his head back at your touch. The light gleamed off of the black glasses, his green eyes burning underneath them for you. 

Before you could react, he kissed you, your lips fitting perfectly like a puzzle missing its long lost piece. He brought you closer to him, pushing his hard, cloth covered cock into your thigh. You groaned into his mouth, feeling how rock hard he already was for you. 

With expert hands he removed your shirt, kissing along your collarbone and up your neck to your ear. He quickly unclasped your bra and threw it to the side, his hands reaching up to knead your breasts. You shimmied out of your sweatpants, letting them fall to the floor and kicking them aside. 

“No panties?” Dean asked, smirking as he looked over your naked body. 

“I never wear panties when you’re home,” you replied. “You’re just going to take them off anyway.”

Dean chuckled and reached his hand around to swat your ass. You yelped, the sting making you slick with need. Your nimble fingers found the zipper of his slacks and pulled it down, his soft groans of pleasure as your fingers brushed his erection filling your ears. You got down on your knees and pulled Dean’s hard cock free, spitting on it before stroking it slowly up and down in your hand. You looked up and watched as his head fell back, his gorgeous green eyes rolling into the back of his skull. All for you. 

Your mouth found the swollen head of his cock, running your tongue around it in torturous circles. You wrapped your lips around it, sucking it into your mouth and feeling his velvet skin against the inside of your cheeks. You brought it out of you warm mouth to lick the tip, his salty precum invading your taste buds. Dean’s hands found your hair, wrapping his fingers in it and moving your head up and down, as you sucked him deeper. You hollowed out your cheeks, your lips pulling on his sensitive skin with every up and down motion. He hissed between his teeth as your teeth lightly grazed every ridge and vein on his throbbing cock. Suddenly, he pulled out of your mouth with a wet popping sound. 

“Bend over,” Dean commanded, pointing to the table in front of you. You stood up and gave him a once over, licking your lips at him standing in front of you. A thin sheet of sweat glistened on his forehead and his cheeks were flushed, his chest rising and falling. The glasses on his face kept sliding down his nose, and he kept bringing up a finger to push them back up. He should wear glasses more fucking often. 

“Fuck me in your suit,” you said, walking toward him and pulling on his tie. You placed a kiss to his lips, feeling how soft they were when they met your own. 

“I said bend over, Y/N,” he demanded again, his tone one of someone who wasn’t playing games. Your body shuddered at his low, raspy tone. 

You bent over the table as he asked, wiggling your ass at him. You suddenly felt his large hand make contact with your sensitive skin, a loud ‘thwack!’ filling the bunker, echoing off its stone walls. You cried out in pleasure, your hands gripping at the edge of the table. 

“Fuck me, Superman,” you begged, your pussy so desperate for Dean to fill it with his long, hard cock. 

“Be patient,” Dean whispered, moving his fingers up and down through your slick folds. He brushed over your sensitive clit relentlessly, the sensation so overwhelming your whole body bucked forward with each caress. You felt his body bend down on one knee behind you, as his two of his thick digits entered you. You arched your back as they brushed sweetly against your g-spot, expertly bringing you closer and closer to the edge. 

“Please,” you whispered, moving your ass back to match the thrust of his fingers. “I need to cum.” Your walls gripped onto Dean’s fingers like a vice, urging him to push you to the brink. Dean brought his free hand up to smack your ass again, this time focusing his attention on the other cheek. He thrust his fingers into you deeper, curling his fingers and fucking you senseless.

“Cum,” he commanded, rubbing the globe of your ass with his palm. “Cum on my fingers, Y/N. Let me feel it.”

The rubber band inside you snapped and you came, hard and fast around Dean’s fingers. You let out a sharp scream as your orgasm ripped through you; your high only intensifying as you heard Dean moan lowly behind you, as he watched your juices coat his fingers. He pulled them out of you slowly and you looked back at him, and he popped them between his perfect lips and licked them clean. Just by this gesture alone, you could’ve came without him even touching you. 

Dean stood up and took his cock in his hand, lazily pumping it up and down. His eyes were hooded with lust beneath the glasses, the suit you asked him to wear for you as he fucked you still on. He was a literal god of sex and he chose you to be his goddess. 

He rubbed the head of his cock along your soaking wet entrance, pushing it into you ever so slowly. You moaned as he filled you, feeling every ridge and vein brush against your walls. Without warning, he pushed his entire length inside of you, reaching down to grip your hips, leaving bruises with his fingertips along your skin. His hands moved to rub along the small of your back and up your sides, feeling every curve your body had to offer. He groaned as your walls pulsed around him. 

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” he breathed. “So tight and wet for me.” 

Dean continued to pump his hips into you, his pace growing faster and faster with each thrust. He reached his hand around to graze against your swollen glit, rubbing expert circles around your sensitive bundle of nerves. You felt your second orgasm growing inside you, threatening to break free. He could feel your walls reacting to the stimulation, leaning over you to lightly bite your shoulder. You were moaning loud now, not caring who heard you. 

“Give it to me,” Dean whispered in your ear, bucking his hips up in one last attempt to make you come undone around him. Your toes curled as you came, digging your nails into the table and screaming out his name. You felt his cock twitch inside you as he came with you, spilling his hot seed deep into you. He shuddered forward and collapsed on your back, the buttons from his suit jacket digging into your skin. His chest rose and fell as he caught his breath, peppering kisses along your sweat slicked skin. 

You stood up and turned around to face him, running your fingers through the dark scruff on his cheeks. His eyes were still hungover with lust beneath the black glasses and you kissed his lips softly, as he sighed into your mouth. 

“I guess you could say you rescued the damsel in distress,” you laughed, reaching down to pick up your clothes. He undid his tie, throwing it around your neck and pulling you close to him. He kissed your forehead, the glasses bumping against your cheeks. 

“What can I say?” he said, a sly smirk playing on his lips. “You’re my kryptonite.”


End file.
